Twilight Sparkle is Jewish
by Travis 2016
Summary: Twilight is Jewish in this. I am not a Jew. Read and review no flames and threats allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle a Jewish pony

* * *

><p>Twilight tells her friends she is Jewish same with her family. See what happens. Yes this story has religion in it. Twilight is Jewish in it. She tells her friends that she is Jewish. She is nervous about telling them. But she knows she must. Twilight Sparkle decided to tell her friends she is a Jewish pony.<p>

"Twilight, you need to tell them," said Spike, "That, your Jewish."  
>"I, think i must," said Twilight Sparkle, "But, what if they, laugh at me for it?"<br>"Twilight, they are your friends," said Spike, "They, wont laugh at, you for it."  
>"Your, right Spike," said Twilight, "They, are my friends."<br>"Lets go, tell them now," said Spike, "As, in now."  
>"Yes, now is good," said Twilight, "Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence know already."<p>

She called them to her castle. She will tell them there. So they came right over. They are part of her Counsel after all. Spike being the other member of course. She will tell them during that. They know she is Jewish now. They hope she will tell Celestia told them that. That is how they know. Twilight will find that out.

"I am, Jewish," said Twilight, "Same, with my family."  
>"That, we know," said Rainbow Dash, "We, was hoping you would, bring it up."<br>"How, do you girls know?" said Twilight, "I, never told you after all."  
>"Princess Celestia told, us," said Rarity, "We, are your friends, Religion dose not matter."<br>"You girl,s are wonderful," said Twilight, "I am, glad we are friends."  
>"This, calls for, a party," said Pinkie Pie, "I, love throwing them."<br>"Good, idea," said Applejack, "Your, parties are the best."

Next chapter they will have the party. A Jewish themed for Twilight. She will love that being a Jew. See what happens next.


	2. Party part 1

Twilight Sparkle a Jewish pony

* * *

><p>The party will begin soon. So in came Vinyl Scratch who is the DJ. Who has Jewish music records. Since it is a Jewish pony party. Since Twilight is Jewish after all. Twilight loves Pinkie Pie's parties. Nothing like them at all. They are the best parties ever. They are the best after all.<p>

"Here, comes the ponies in Ponyville now," said Pinkie Pie, "As, well as our DJ, Vinyl Scratch. She, has Jewish records, after all. She, has lots of records after all."  
>"You, throw great parties, Pinkie," said Twilight, "You, throw the best parties ever."<br>"She, sure are," said Rainbow Dash, "I do, love them."  
>"We, all do," said Applejack, "They, are the best."<p>

The party began. They have Apples, Hay, and grass since they are ponies after all. They never eat meat. As Jewish music played. They all love that music even though it is in Hebrew.

"This is a good, party as always Pinkie, " said Twilight, "You, know how to throw parties."  
>"Yes, indeed Twilight," said Pinkie, "Nothing, like the parties i throw."<br>"Yes, indeed darling," said Rarity, "It, is another good party, as always."  
>"Nothing, like them," said Rainbow Dash, "It, is awesome as always."<p>

Pinkie Pie always throws the best parties in all Equestria. Even the parties in Canterlot. It is in Ponyville after all.

"This, is a good party," said Spike, "As, always."  
>"Yes, indeed Spike," said Twilight, "I am, glad i told them i am Jewish. So, thank you Spike for having me do it."<br>"No, problem Twilight," said Spike, "After, all they are your friends."  
>'Yes, indeed Spike," said Twilight, "That, is why your my number one asst."<p>

Next chapter the party continues. And Princess Celestia, Luna and them will come. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Party part 2

Twilight is Jewish

* * *

><p>During the party Daring Do came. She heard about Twilight being Jewish and decided to come to it. After all she like all the mane 6. Not just Rainbow Dash. The party is for Twilight Sparkle. She was invited by Rainbow Dash. So she came to it.<p>

"Look who, is here Twilight," said Rainbow Dash, " Daring Do, that is."  
>"Yes, i am," said Daring Do, "For, your party Twilight."<br>"That is, good," said Twilight, "I am, fan of yours after all."  
>"That, is why i came," said Daring Do, "I also, know your Jewish."<p>

The party went on. It is indeed a good party that only Pinkie Pie can throw. Nothing like a Pinkie Pie party after all.

"I see, Daring Do is here," said Pinkie Pie, "Which, i am glad."  
>"Yeah Rainbow Dash invited her here," said Rarity, "Both, her and Twilight are fans of her's."<br>"Yes, indeed," said Spike, "They sure are."  
>"Yeah i invited her here," said Rainbow Dash, "Twilight, is a big fan of her's as well."<br>"Yes, i am glad she is here," said Twilight, "At, this party."

They all love that party. It is very fun after all. With food and what ponies drink such as water and apple cider.

"Are you, enjoying the party?" said Rainbow Dash, "Daring do, or not?"  
>"It, is a great party," said Daring Do, "I am, enjoying it."<br>"That, is good," said Rainbow Dash, "I am, glad you like it."

That party is full of fun and music. Which makes it a great party. Pinkie Pie knows how to throw parties well.

"You, sure know how to throw parties," said Twilight, "Very, well Pinkie."  
>"I, sure do," said Pinkie Pie, "I sure, love parties."<br>"That, we know Pinkie," said Twilight, "You, throw the best parties, after all."

Next the party goes on and then come to an end. They enjoy parties. See what happens next.


	4. Party wraps up

Twilight Sparkle is a Jew

* * *

><p>Daring Do has something to give Twilight. Since it is her party. She writes books after all. So it is a book signed by her. That is what she has for Twilight Sparkle. Twilight loves to read. What Rainbow Dash calls an egghead. She is a smart pony.<p>

"This, book is for you Twilight," said Daring Do, "I, signed it for you."  
>"Thank you," said Twilight, "I am, a big fan of yours after all."<br>"That, know," said Daring Do, "You, and Rainbow Dash."  
>"That is true," said Rainbow Dash, "We, both are."<p>

The party is going good so far. They sure love Pinkie Pie's parties. They are very fun. Nothing like them at all. She is the best party pony after all. She sure loves parties. And knows what kind a party is right. So she knows Jewish parties. Even though she is not a Jew. She is a Christian pony after all. Twilight is a friend of her's.

"This, is another great party," said Twilight, "As you, always Pinkie."  
>"That, it is," said Pinkie, "Anything, for a friend."<br>"You, know how to party," said Rainbow Dash, "I, always liked them."  
>"Also, true," said Pinkie, "Ever since, that Rainbow, from your sonic rainboom."<br>"Yes, of course," said Rainbow Dash, "That, is correct."

The party is now starting to wind down. So it wont last much longer now. After all it is getting later.

"Well, party is over now," said Pinkie, "I am, getting tired."  
>"I think, we all are," said Twilight, "So, yes party is over."<br>"See, you tomorrow Twilight," said Rainbow Dash, "As, always of course."  
>"Yes, of course Rainbow," said Twilight, "Since, we you are part of my counsel."<p>

They indeed will see each other in the next chapter. See what happens in next chapter.


	5. Trixie

Twilight Sparkle is Jewish

* * *

><p>Twilight is happy about party they all gave her. She is a happy pony after all. They are her friends after all. The other 5 was still there. They are the last ones there. To really clean up the mess from that party. That is their plan.<p>

"Thank you, everypony for the party," said Twilight, "You, girls are the best."  
>"No, problem," said Pinkie Pie, "Yo, are our friend after all."<br>"We sure are," said Rainbow Dash, "Now, we can clean up this mess."  
>"I will help," said Spike, "After all i am, Twilight's assistant."<p>

With his help they cleaned up that mess. And now they are all going home so they can sleep. The next day the meeting began in their thrones in that castle. About friendship of course. Like always of course. It was a bit later since that party. But it began. It began with Twilight Sparkle saying the opening words. She is the Princess by the way.

"That, is why you five are great," said Twilight, "Same, with you of course Spike."  
>"Yes indeed," said Spike, "Since, i am your number 1 asst."<br>"And, after a time you became a princess," said Rarity, "Which, made us proud of you."  
>"Yes indeed, Twilight," said Rainbow Dash, "You, are a princess and you, are a Jew. It, dose matter what your religion is."<br>"Yes, indeed Rainbow," said Twilight, "Religion does, not matter."

The meeting went on and on. Trixie came back to town causing problems. So the meeting was over because of it. So they can stop her from doing that.

"Trixie, you need to stop," said Twilight, "Or, we will stop you."  
>"Like, i am scared," said Trixie, "Because, your a princess who happens to be a Jew."<br>"We, will stop you then," said Twilight, "For, we can stop you."

They stopped her and she went to another town. She could return. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Investigation begins

Twilight Sparkle is Jewish

* * *

><p>They began the investigation what Trixie did. So they can ban her from Ponyville for life. So they have begun it. So her friends are helping her investigate. And started talking to other ponies. Of what Trixie did and collecting evidence. It had begun just then. They went to Derpy first. To talk with her. To see what she knows about what Trixie did.<p>

"She, did some bad tricks," said Derpy, "Like, she always does when she, come to town."  
>"Well, that does help a bit," said Twilight, "Who, do we talk with next?"<br>"Well, we can talk to Mayor Mare," said Rainbow Dash, "Then, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia."  
>"Good, idea Rainbow Dash," said Twilight, "So, i say yes to that."<p>

They went to talk with the Mayor at Town Hall. To find out what she knows. So they went in it. To talk with her.

"Lot's of bad tricks, this time," said Mayor Mare, "Such as, made me walk backwards. Help with that."  
>"Sure, i can do that," said Twilight, "There you go."<p>

She did reverse that spell. They then went to talk to Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. To see what they know. So they are talking to them two. To find out what Trixie did to that town so they can reverse them both."

"She turned one of, my speakers," said Vinyl Scratch, "Into, a tank of fish."  
>"She, sure did," said Octavia, "Help, us please Princess Twilight."<br>"I sure will, help you," said Twilight, "There you go."

They then started collecting evidence so they can go over them. So they can solve that case. So we see them doing that.

"Well, this is good evidence," said Twilight, "What, do you all think?"  
>"I say, yes to that," said Rainbow Dash, "Of what Trixie did."<br>"I also say yes Darling," said Rarity, "Good, evidence it is."

Next chapter they investigate it more. See what happens next chapter.


	7. A Changeling did it

Twilight Sparkle is Jewish

* * *

><p>After going over some evidence Twilight found a white hair. As in from a ponies coat. So they picked it up using her magic from her horn. She is thinking about telling Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about it. Evidence pointing to Trixie. If it is her she can end up being exile in the Everfree Forest. Or serve prison time. Or even both. Or some other pony they don't know. Or it could be a changeling or it's queen.<p>

"Look, what i found here," said Twilight, "A white, hair is what i found."  
>"Somepony who, did it has white hair," said Rainbow Dash, "Except, you Rarity, and Princess Celestia."<br>"I hope, it is not Sweetie belle," said Rarity, "She, would be in big trouble."  
>"We, think it is Trixie," said Applejack, "Sure, seems that way."<br>"That makes, since to me darling," said Rarity, "She does, do pranks like that."

Twilight is thinking it is somepony else now. Instead of Trixie, "She, thinks it is a changeling. Or Queen Chrysalis even. She is a smart pony after all. She thinks it is a changeling now. Trixie was just in town she thinks.

"Girls, it might be a changeling," said Twilight, "Or, maybe Queen Chrysalis."  
>"That, does make since," said Applejack, 'After, all with that Wedding in Canterlot."<br>"They, can copy anypony," said Rainbow Dash, "You, might be on to something there."  
>"I think, it is a changeling," said Twilight, "Queen Chrysalis, i do believe."<p>

After going over some evidence it was proved to be done by a changeling. Twilight Sparkle and them will soon solve it.

"Well, it is a changeling," said Twilight, 'I Think, it is Queen Chrysalis."  
>"Looks, like that is the case," said Rainbow Dash, "We, need to inform the other princess."<br>"I will, contact them now," said Twilight, "Spike, i need you to send it as always."  
>"Yes, indeed Twilight," said Spike, 'It, will be my pleasure."<p>

She wrote the letter and Spike sent it. They are on their way now. Next chapter they land. See what happens next.


End file.
